Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game)
Mortal Kombat X is the 10th fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. It was developed for current-gen consoles by NetherRealm Studios and by High Voltage Software for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The current-generation console versions were released on April 14, 2015. The Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions are set to be released on June 2nd, 2015. Gameplay Mortal Kombat X features new and returning gameplay elements. For the first time in the series, players are able to choose from multiple variations of each character (3 by default), which changes how that character plays. For example: if you choose Scorpion's "Ninjutsu" variation, you get swords to use in kombat. But if you choose Scorpion's "Inferno" variation, you get the ability to summon a demon from multiple directions to attack the opponent. Variations is perhaps the biggest new gameplay addition in the game. The game will also feature the return of X-Ray moves introduced in the previous title. The press release promised "all new gameplay" featuring "a new fully-connected experience that launches players into a persistent online game where every fight matters in a global battle for supremacy. This was of course in reference to Factions Mode, a new online mode in which the player is allowed to choose between the five available factions, consisting of the Special Forces soldiers, the Lin Kuei warriors, the White Lotus monks, the Black Dragon mercenaries and the Brotherhood of Shadow acolytes. The game also introduces the "Stamina Meter". The stamina meter is located below the characters' health bars. The stamina meter has two bars which are used when the player does certain things (however, not all actions use a whole bar of the stamina meter). Dashing, for an example, uses stamina. Running from some of the past Mortal Kombat games also makes a return, and drains the stamina meter. Interactables from NetherRealm Studio's previous game, Injustice: Gods Among Us, are also in MKX. One block of stamina is used if the characters use an interactable and they will gain all of their stamina back by not doing any actions that use stamina for a few seconds. The "Super Meter" from Mortal Kombat (2011) also makes a return in MKX. Just like in MK 2011, the player can gain up to three blocks of super meter, by either taking damage, or by doing special moves. One block of the super meter can be used to "Enhance" special moves. Enhancing special moves may increase the damage of the attack, do additional hits, add special properties and so on. By using two bars of super meter, the character can preform a "Breaker". Breakers allow interuption of an opponent's combo, pushing them away. Using all three bars of super meter allows the use of the "X-Ray" attack mentioned above. X-Rays are super moves that do multiple hits and big damage if they land (for more information, read: X-Ray). Like all past games in the main series, Mortal Kombat X uses 4 buttons for attacks; Back Punch, Front Punch, Back Kick, and Front Kick. Every character has combos that they can do by pressing a certain button sequence (a list of combos and other types of attacks can be found under the "Movelist" while paused in-game). Players can extend their combos even more by juggling their opponent while they are in the air. More to be added... Plot Two years after the events of Mortal Kombat, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Kenshi coordinate a battalion to protect the Jinsei from the forces of Shinnok who was found manipulating the events of Mortal Kombat. Whlie on one of the helicopters, the trio are attacked by Scorpion and a spectre of the undead Kuai Liang. During the ensuring fight Johnny manages to push Scorpion off the helicopter. Scorpion manages to teleport away leading Johnny to hit the ground, dazed but all right. Sonya while driving the helicopter is unable to fly it anymore and crashes it into the ground. Johnny takes out Scorpion and Sub-Zero although he was nearly frozen. Meanwhile, Raiden and Fujin are in the Sky Temple protecting the entrance to the Jinsei from the Netherrealm demons. Suddenly, Quan Chi arrives and brings Kabal, Sindel and Stryker under his control to fight them. Johnny, Sonya, Kenshi and the rest of battalion arrive at the Dead Woods where it is guarded by the spectres of Jax and Smoke. Unaware behind them, the spectre of Nightwolf appears out of a portal and manages to spot the group and are forced to fight, Johnny easily defeats Smoke and Jax in order to protect Sonya, and at the same time, Kenshi manages to defeat Nightwolf. Back in the Jinsei Chamber, Raiden and Fujin manage to fight the three specters, when Shinnok appears and restores them. After defeating the three specters again, Raiden and Fujin are quickly defeated by Shinnok using his amulet. When about to imprison both gods, Shinnok is stopped by Johnny Cage, who manages to separate Shinnok from his amulet. Shinnok them defeats Kenshi, Fujin, Raiden and Sonya. When Shinnok is about to use a spell over Sonya, Johnny conjures a green aura to protect her, then fights Shinnok. Johnny, under Raiden's request, gives him the amulet with which he imprisons Shinnok inside it. 20 years later, Johnny and Sonya create a Special Forces team, which consists of Cassie Cage (the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya), Takeda Takahashi (the son of Kenshi), Jacqui Briggs (the daughter of Jackson Briggs), and Kung Jin (the younger cousin of Kung Lao). Their current mission is to infiltrate the Lin Kuei's Temple and convice Sub-Zero to join forces to Earthrealm. Meanwhile in Outworld, Kano is dealing with Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah a price in exchange for Mileena's location, but actually was paid by Mileena to kill him. Mileena alongside Tanya and Rain, in a close building, orders a trap to Kotal, bringing an army of tarkatans to fight his army. Kano tries to kill Kotal, but is defeated. Kotal is about to kill Kano, but is stopped by Tanya, who he defeats. Reaching the top of the building, Kotal Kahn takes Mileena down, but is dropped down by Rain. After defeating Rain, Kotal defeats Mileena, and uses his power to execute her, but she uses the Shinnok's Amulet to impact his attack, hurting her arm. Rain then quick teleports her to another place. Back in Earthrealm, Sub-Zero surrounds Cassie's team, exposes their personalities, backgrounds and weaknesses to them, fights them, defeats them and captures them. Johnny suddenly appears and reveals that the mission was a training exercise about teamwork, which they failed. Sub-Zero advizes that until they don't work as a team, they will fail. Returning to the Refugee Kamp, Sonya recieves a group of Outworlders, and she and Johnny interrogates Li Mei, one of the refugees. Li Mei tells that Mileena used a talisman to destroy everyone who entered in her rebellion against Kotal Kahn. Raiden suspects that it is the Shinnok's amulet and goes to where it was placed in security. Sonya orders Cassie's group to travel to Outworld in order to obtain an alliance with Kotal Kahn to stop Mileena. Looking at Johnny's personality, Li Mei tells him that he resembles an Earthrealmer with a red eye that travels with her village. In Outworld, Erron Black stops Cassie's team and for being earthrealmers, he threats them to death. Kung Jin is able to convince him to let them speak to Kotal. During a public execution, Kung prevents a death of a thief, but is attacked by Erron and Ferra & Torr, which he defeats. D'Vorah surrounds Cassie's team and for interfering in the realm's rules, they would be sentenced to death, but gives them a chance to speak to Kotal. The team confronts Jin's actions for putting in risk a peace pact between both realms, and he says that not all the thieves are irredeemable. 5 years ago, Jin manages to steal an elder dragon statue from The Sky Temple that was given to Raiden by his family, but is confronted by Raiden. Jin blames Raiden for letting Kung Lao die and fights him. After his defeat, Raiden tells that he wanted to be attacked so Jin would be more reasonable. Raiden advizes him to join the Shaolin. Jin says that they wouldn't accept him, that is too late for him. Raiden gives him back the statue and says that "it is never too late". Kotal learns that Mileena is using Shinnok's Amulet, and blames Earthrealm, which was supposed to be gaurding the amulet, and sentenced Cassie's team to death. Jin claims for a defense, in a Kombat. Jin defeats Kotal, but instead of killing, he request his efforts as an alliance to stop Mileena. More to be added... Kombatants Mortal Kombat X contains a roster of 24 characters (excluding DLC). Each character has 3 different variations, which impacts strategy, moveset, and appearance. Returning Characters *Ermac *Jax *Johnny Cage *Kano *Kenshi *Kitana *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Mileena *Quan Chi *Raiden *Reptile *Scorpion *Shinnok *Sonya Blade *Sub-Zero New Characters *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Erron Black *Ferra & Torr *Jacqui Briggs *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Takeda Takahashi Non-playable Characters * Baraka * Bo' Rai Cho * Corrupted Shinnok * Frost * Fujin * Kabal * Li Mei * Moloch * Nightwolf * Rain * Sareena * Sektor * Sindel * Smoke * Stryker DLC Characters *Goro *Jason Voorhees *Predator *Tanya *Tremor Costumes Ermac: *Pharaoh Ermac (Ultimate Horror Pack) Jax: *Carl Weathers as Dillon (Predator and Prey Pack) *Klassic Jax (Klassic Pack #2) Johnny Cage: *Commando Johnny (Predator and Prey Pack) *Soccer Johnny (Brazil Pack) Kano: *Klassic Kano (Klassic Pack #1) *Revolution (Kold War Pack) Kenshi: * Ronin Kenshi (Samurai Pack) Kitana: * Jingu Kitana (Samurai Pack) Kung Lao: *Klassic Kung Lao (Klassic Pack #2) *Gaucho Kung Lao (Brazil Pack) Liu Kang: *Klassic Liu Kang (Klassic Pack #1) *Capoeira Liu Kang (Brazil Pack) Mileena: *Vampiress Mileena (Ultimate Horror Pack) Quan Chi: *Klassic Quan Chi (Klassic Pack #2) Reptile: *Kraken Reptile (Ultimate Horror Pack) *Klassic Reptile Scorpion: *Kold War Scorpion (GameStop Pre-Order Exclusive) *Gold Scorpion (Coarse Kollector's Edition Exclusive) *Infrared Scorpion (Predator and Prey Pack) Shinnok: * Samurai Shinnok (Samurai Pack) Sonya Blade: *Klassic Sonya (Klassic Pack #1) *Motherland (Kold War Pack) Sub-Zero: *Blue Steel Sub-Zero *Klassic Sub-Zero *Tundra (Kold War Pack) Kombat Pack The Kombat Pack is a season pass that unlocks any DLC to be released upon purchase. The pack includes 4 characters and 5 skin packs: Characters * Jason Voorhees * Predator * Tanya * Tremor Skin Packs *Samurai Pack (includes Samurai Shinnok, Ronin Kenshi, and Jingu Kitana) *Ultimate Horror Pack (includes Vampiress Mileena, Kraken Reptile, and Pharaoh Ermac) *Klassic Pack #1 (includes Klassic Sonya, Klassic Liu Kang, and Klassic Kano) *Predator and Prey Pack (includes Infrared Scorpion, Commando Johnny, and Carl Weathers as Dillon for Jax) *Klassic Pack #2 (includes Klassic Jax, Klassic Kung Lao, and Klassic Quan Chi) Stages * Dead Woods * Destroyed City * Emperor's Courtyard * Jinsei Chamber * Kove * Krossroads * Kuatan Jungle * Lin Kuei Temple * Outworld Marketplace * Quan Chi's Fortress * Refugee Kamp * Sky Temple * Training Room Modes A list of the modes that are available to play in Mortal Kombat X. Singleplayer *Arcade *Versus *Training *Story *Living Towers (requires online connection) *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Endless *Survivor Multiplayer *Versus (player vs. player; can be played online and offline) *Team Battle (online only) *King of the Hill (online only) Factions Read More: Factions Mode Factions is a continuous, affiliation-based Multiplayer mode (introduced in Mortal Kombat X) in which you can compete with other players for points that go to the faction you've chosen. At the end of each week, a faction and player within that faction will be announced as the winners. Players can also earn various rewards by competing in this mode, one of which is a faction-specific Faction Kill, a new form of the Fatality. Achievements and Trophies See Mortal Kombat X Achievements and Trophies. Mortal Kombat X Comic Read More: Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) The Mortal Kombat X Comic is a comic series launched and published by DC Comics in association with NetherRealm Studios, serving as a prequel to the game of the same name. Editions *Amazon Exclusive Import Edition: **Disc copy of Mortal Kombat X, Kollector's Box, Serialized Steel Card, Hand Painted Scorpion Statue, Exclusive Steel Pack, In-Game Bonus Content, and Comic Book Volume 1. *Kollector's Edition by Coarse: **Disc copy of Mortal Kombat X, Scorpion Figurine by Coarse, Certificate of Authenticity, Gold Scorpion Skin and Kombat Pack DLC. *GameStop Exclusive Limited Edition: **Disc copy of Mortal Kombat X, Kombat Pack Downloadable Content, Cold War Scorpion Skin (GameStop Exclusive), and Exclusive Key Art. * Premium Edition (digital download only): **Digital copy of Mortal Kombat X, and the Kombat Pack DLC *GAME Special Edition: ** Disc copy of Mortal Kombat X, and Unique Steel Pack Mobile Game Read More: Mortal Kombat X (mobile game) Mortal Kombat X: Mobile will be available in April for iPad, iPhone, iPod touch and Android devices. Cross-connectivity will also be expanded upon featuring rewards and content that can be unlocked for both mobile and console version in cross-play. Currently, the game is available in the AppStore for iOS, and certain countries for Android. Cast *Troy Baker - Erron Black, Fujin, Shinnok *Ronald M. Banks - Quan Chi *Steven Blum - Bo' Rai Cho, Reptile, Sub-Zero *Johnny Yong Bosch - Kung Jin *Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage, Rain, Smoke *Ashly Burch - Cassie Cage *Vic Chao - Goro, Kenshi, Sektor *Tom Choi - Liu Kang *Grey DeLisle - Additional Voices *Greg Eagles - Baraka, Jax Briggs *Richard Epcar - Raiden *Jennifer Hale - Tanya *Tricia Helfer - Sonya Blade *Nathan Hosner - Narrator *Kelly Hu - D'Vorah, Frost, Sindel *Phil LaMarr - Kotal Kahn *Will Yun Lee - Kung Lao *Michael McConnohie - Kano *Danielle Nicolet - Jacqui Briggs *Jamieson Price - Ermac *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *Parry Shen - Takeda Takahashi *Karen Strassman - Kitana, Mileena *Tara Strong - Ferra, Li Mei *Fred Tatasciore - Torr, Tremor Development NetherRealm Studios started publicly hiring for the eighth generation development in April 2012. In July 2013, a new Mortal Kombat game was announced to be in development and was said to be released alongside the film series' reboot in September 2015. At the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con, Lance Sloan, producer of the web series Mortal Kombat: Legacy, confirmed the next Mortal Kombat game to be in production, and that there were intentions of a simultaneous release between the game and a new Mortal Kombat film. In February 2014, actor Kiefer Sutherland revealed his involvement in this "huge game". According to Karen Strassman's (the voice of Kitana and Mileena in 2011's Mortal Kombat) acting resume, the game's working title was Mortal Kombat 2.A PDF file from Strassman's official website. The game's poster was leaked and a new logo was revealed on May 28, 2014, with the game being teased to be possibly announced on June 2 and speculated to be titled Mortal Kombat X. On June 2, 2014, the title was officially revealed as Mortal Kombat X, alongside an official reveal trailer featuring a fight between the iconic characters Scorpion and Sub-Zero. The game made its "first public appearance" at E3 2014 starting on June 10th, where they confirmed and announced multiple characters and stages, and also released additional information and the first ever gameplay of the game. Trivia *Mortal Kombat X is the first game in the Mortal Kombat series to come to PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. **It's also the first game in the main series to come to Steam on the primary release date. *This game marks the first appearance/usage of variations. *Originally, it was stated the game takes place twenty-five years after Mortal Kombat 2011's ending. When it was changed during production, several inconsistencies emerged, both within the game and the comic. **In the comics, Jacqui and Cassie Cage are shown to be older than Takeda. In the game, it's implied they are the same age, but the two would be younger than Takeda, as they were born after the Netherrealm invasion twenty years ago, while Takeda is at least twenty-three years old as shown in the game. **In the comics, Mileena was overthrown by Kotal Kahn as ruler of Outworld and the Outworld Civil War has been happening for many years. In the game, Mileena was overthrown only five years ago and the earliest the Civil War could have occurred is the same year. **When Sonya informs Jax that Quan Chi has resurfaced, Jax states he's been missing for twenty-five years, but Quan Chi was last confronted twenty years ago when Jax, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion were restored and freed from Quan Chi's control. **There's a flashback to twenty-five years ago about Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao saving monks during the events of the second Mortal Kombat Tournament. Because the events in the first three games are shown to occur within the same year in Mortal Kombat 2011, this would mean either that the Netherrealm invasion occurred twenty-three years ago or the Netherrealm invasion was five years after the events in Mortal Kombat 2011. References External links *https://www.mortalkombat.com/ de:Mortal_Kombat_X es:Mortal_Kombat_X pt:Mortal_Kombat_X ru:Mortal_Kombat_X Category:Games Category:Downloadable Game Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat X